


The Marriage of True Minds

by LotteLorelei



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon!Harry, Fix-It, Hartwin Secret Santa, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteLorelei/pseuds/LotteLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After V-Day, Eggsy thought he'd lost everything. Luckily for him, some magic still exsists in the world.<br/>Written for: Summer 2016 Hartwin Secret Santa.</p><p>Original Prompt: "Supernatural AU. Not like SPN/Supernatural the show, like supernatural with a little s. You can go anywhere you want with this honestly, but I was thinking that one or the other of them would be some kind of supernatural entity. Maybe Eggsy is fae, maybe Harry is a vampire and that's why he survived Kentucky. Stuff I would like to see - only one of them is nonhuman and the other either is unaware that these things are real or never took the idea seriously, if Harry is nonhuman maybe Merlin is the only one who knows, if Eggsy is nonhuman then somehow address the Dean issue (like, if Eggsy is a fae or werewolf or whatever then why has he put up with this asshole beating his mother for so long.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of True Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KagekaNecavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/gifts).



> Title is, obviously, taken from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116.  
> Story edited by me, so, if you find some errors, please let me know and I'll fix them asap. Thank you :)

“Are you okay, Eggsy?” Roxy asked, the concern for her best friend obvious in her tone. As soon as she saw Eggsy’s face, when he and Merlin came to retrieve her to go back to London, she knew that something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t determine whether it was because of the mission or because of Harry. 

“Hey Rox” Eggsy smiled at her, a tired but affectionate smile. “Don’t worry about me, everything’s fine. Thank you for callin’ my ma and Dais’ ”.

“It was the least I could do” she said earnestly, “They should be fine. I called Michelle again after everything finished to check on them, and she told me that they were still a bit shocked, but none of them was hurt. She asked me about you, she misses you and can’t wait to see you again”.

Eggsy’s expression softened, “I can’t wait to see them too”.

“And you will, boy” Merlin intervened, “But I’m afraid you’ll have to help me sort out a few things at Kingsman HQ before”.

“Sure thing, boss”

“Good. You should rest now, both of you. Today has been a very intense day, and I want you well-rested for when we’ll arrive at the base”.

***

Eggsy couldn’t sleep, and not because he wasn’t tired. He tried at first, then feigned it until Merlin went back to the pilot’s cabin and Roxy fell asleep, he didn’t want to make them worry. The thing is, he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry, he kept replying in his mind the last conversation they had, and then the feed of his mentor getting killed. He was drowning in regret, thinking about how he could have avoided the conflict with Harry – if only he hadn’t acted so emotional and listened to him instead! But it didn’t matter now, because he was dead, the only person who gave him a shot, who went past his hostile attitude and his crimes, the only one who helped him realize he was worth something, that he had a potential. 

Eggsy had felt a connection between them, right from the first moments at the Black Prince, a connection that grew stronger and stronger as the months went on, no matter that Harry was in a coma for most of them. Then the night he spent at Harry’s house, when he told him how proud he was of him, and he taught him how to make martinis. He almost wanted to tell him then, inhibitions gone thanks to the alcohol and ego fomented by his compliments, about the connection, about how much he wanted to kiss him and make love to him. But he stayed quiet, Harry was still his mentor, after all, and he wasn’t in Kingsman yet. After, he decided, when they would be both fellow agents, on the same level. But, of course, he had to fuck up right at the end, disappointing Harry and accusing him of shit he didn’t even mean.

And now nothing could be done, no explanations, no apologies… nothing. Now that the realization hit Eggsy, the high of his first mission long gone, he couldn’t help but curse himself and his stupidity. 

He cried himself to sleep.

***

The situation at HQ wasn’t of the best. Fortunately no other Kingsman member was associated with Valentine a part from Chester, and the staff at the mansion had been safe – every one of them owning a Kingsman cell phone – but a few agents away in missions had been severely wounded, and Bors was killed.

Eggsy and Roxy, after a well-deserved shower and a change of clothes, helped Merlin contact the other agents and organizing their trip back. They also had to assess the situation in London and in the rest of the UK, even though they obviously had to leave the damage control to the proper authorities. Merlin contacted the Statesmen and the other Kingsman branches around the world to check the overall situation, then called it a day.

“We can’t do anything else apart from wait now. You can go home if you want, although it’s still a big mess out there, so please, be cautious. Your presence here is not obligatory, at least not for another couple of days. With the world situation as it is I doubt anything could be done. However, by the end of the week all the other agents should be back and, when they’ll be well enough, we’ll discuss about who’ll assume the position of Arthur and your role as an agent, Eggsy”.

The boy in question was surprised, to say the least, “What about me? I mean, I failed the dog test, so I’m out, right?”

“You might have failed a test, Eggsy, but you also contributed to save the world and that, for me, is proof enough that you’re agent material. I obviously need the other agents’ approval, but you could start considering yourself part of Kinsman. Unless you don’t want to?”

“Of course I do!”

“Good. That’s all for today kids, see you in two days”. 

***

Eggsy still couldn’t believe Merlin’s words, that he still had a chance now, and he could finally make Harry proud. Yes, his mentor was dead, but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t try to make up to him, and live up to his expectations.

He already said his goodbye to Roxy, who chose to remain at the mansion to wait for her uncle, Percy, and he was now directed to Kingsman’s private subway, ready to go home. He really didn’t expect to meet one Harry Hart on his way there.

He stopped as soon as he saw him, unable to do anything but stare, not trusting his eyes, “Fucking great, I’m starting to see things now!”.

“You’re not hallucinating Eggsy, I’m real and very much alive” 

Eggsy was even more convinced that he must have accidentally taken some kind of drug when Harry came forward, zeroing the distance between them. He put his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, and a tingling sensation pervaded the boy, who felt the connection between them stronger than ever. 

“Eggsy, my dear boy, believe me when I say I am truly sorry for what happened between us. I shouldn’t have been so harsh with you, and I let my ambitions for you occlude my judgement. I deeply care for you and I hope you would be inclined to, if not forgive me, at least accept my apology and listen to my explanation”.

“I don’t understand, how… how are you… alive?”

“This is something I had every intention to tell you, but I wanted to wait until you had the position of Lancelot. Alas, things don’t always go as planned. The reason I survived the bullet, and also the explosion caused by professor Arnold, is that I’m a dragon, Eggsy”.

“Are you takin’ the fuckin’ piss?”

“No, I’m completely serious. Dragons have always existed, the legends weren’t that far from the truth, but there’s a detail people don’t know about us: we’re shapeshifters. Always have been, to be able to live among humans undisturbed and therefore preventing the extinction of our race”.

“Is there anyone here who knows about you?”

“Only Merlin, and only because he discovered it by accident when he was handling me during a mission. Of course having him by my side has been a great advantage for me, he became my regular handler so that I didn’t have to try and explain my accelerated healing ability and my enhanced senses with lame excuses anymore. Also, it’s nice not constantly having to hide your true self” Harry concluded with a smile.

Eggsy was dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe what he just heard, but, on the other hand, it all made sense now. The grace in Harry’s movement, even when fighting, that none of the other agents owned, his recklessness in his missions, the fact that he was the oldest agent still operating and yet he had the same energy and mobility as a twenty-year-old. Eggsy thought about the countless legends about dragons, and all of their powers. One in particular came to his mind, probably the most mysterious yet beautiful: the one about soulmates. The connection he felt, the strange sensations every time Harry touched him… it had to be true.

He mustered up the courage to ask and locked his gaze with Harry’s, “Are the legends about soulmates true? Am I… do dragons really have soulmates? Can they identify, thanks to the magic in them, the other half of their soul, who they mate for life?”

“Yes Eggsy, it is true, all of it. And yes, you are indeed my soulmate. Our souls are so connected that even you can feel it, and my feelings for you are… well, I think they’re pretty obvious. I love you Eggsy, always have, from our first interaction when I bailed you out of jail”

“You know you still aren’t forgiven yet, yeah?” said Eggsy, on the verge of crying, before hugging Harry with all his forces and losing himself in their embrace.

“Yes, I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there KagekaNecavi, I really hope this story didn't suck too much. Unfortunately, as of lately, I found myself more inclined towards the Marvel fandom, and my passion for Kingsman diminished a bit. That's why I had a bit of a struggle writing this fic, even though I tried my best. Please tell me if you want me to write you something else, or if you want some parts of the story changed, because I know you totally deserved better.


End file.
